iThought You Were There
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: Sam ends up telling Freddie how she feels about him in a private chat. He had no idea she was talking about him. SEDDIE. RnR.


**iThought You Were There (But I Was Wrong)**

_An iCarly Fanfic

* * *

_

_**DISCLAIMER: **No. I do not own iCarly. The plot of this story's mine, though._

_

* * *

_

Sam loved Yahoo! Messenger. For some reason, she found unequaled bliss in bullying people online, and Yahoo! Messenger existed in her computer for that reason. Of course, she regularly asked Carly online what's the answer to this, the answer to that question in her homework, especially if she got extremely lazy and decided to just play random games online. Freddie Benson was on her list, of course (only because Carly persuaded her to add him to her list because they sometimes needed to have conferences about iCarly and when Carly was absent, Sam and Freddie were given the responsibility to talk to each other online about plans), but she ignored him.

Like she said, dorks were never good for anything. Not even bullying online. It was just a waste of her time. And besides, she got to embarrass Freddie almost every day in school.

One particular night, though, Sam went online for the purpose of talking to Freddie. 'Feelings' have been boiling up inside of her for the past few weeks, and she wasn't one to ignore her feelings when something was wrong. Okay, correction, she _did _try to ignore her feelings. It just so happened that they were too great.

Freddie, unlike Sam, never got worried with those particular feelings. Not when the feelings were for a kind, beautiful girl like Rachel. Freddie got over his crush on Carly half a year ago, and started to stop being preoccupied with crushes and infatuations. Or, in his case with Carly, obsessions. But Rachel was different. She was compassionate, and he always smiled around her. Even in the most dreary and unfortunate days when Sam dumped the coldest iced teas she could ever get her hands on in his pants, Rachel made him smile.

Freddie thought Sam was obnoxious, but he had to put up with her. Initially, because of Carly. But now, he just had to put up with her because being enemies with Sam was like volunteering for the gas chamber. Well, honestly, Freddie could think of a dozen things he liked about Sam, but most of the time, the negatives outweighed the positives.

Sam thought Freddie was a dork. A nerd. Never had the chance with the ladies. Never had the chance with stray cats. Had all his undies branded with his initials. Wore embarrassing footie pajamas every Friday night. In short, the king of all geeks. So she knew something was wrong when she started to have... _feelings _for him.

Sam sat in front of her computer, and went online. Freddie was there. A chat window popped up.

_**freddie benson: **__Hey_

_**Sam Puckett: **__What?_

Sam felt a bit happy because it was Freddie who pm'd her first, meaning he wanted to talk to her. Then, after realizing what she thought, she punched herself mentally.

_**freddie benson: **Just so you know, the Math tutorial class for this weekend is moved to Monday. _

_**Sam Puckett: **Really. Well, I don't care. I don't plan to attend tutorial classes anymore._

_**freddie benson: **You need them, Sam._

_**Sam Puckett: **I don't. _

_**freddie benson: **Whatever you say..._

_**Sam Puckett: **Alright. Let's talk about your guitar. How about fifty bucks?_

_**freddie benson: **No way. My guitar's not for sale._

_**Sam Puckett: **I'm prepared to pay you fifty bucks. Cold, hard cash. _

_**freddie benson: **I don't need cash._

_**Sam Puckett: **Oh well. I tried._

_Last message received at 11/27, 09 8:31 PM_

Sam sat silent, waiting. And then, she sent another pm.

_**Sam Puckett: **Hey dork. Did you ever think about Carly after you met Rachel?_

_**freddie benson: **Why do you ask?_

_**Sam Puckett: **Curiosity._

_**freddie benson: **Well, yeah. _

_**Sam Puckett: **She used to be really, really, REALLY important to you. And then Rachel happened._

_**freddie benson: **Well, yeah. I liked her a lot. That was six months ago._

_**Sam Puckett: **What's Rachel got that Carly doesn't?_

_**freddie benson: **I don't know. The possibility that she may reciprocate my feelings?_

_**Sam Puckett: **Riiight._

_**freddie benson: **Hey, it can happen!_

_ What have you eaten, anyway? What's got into you, asking this?_

_**Sam Puckett: **I told you before. I was curious._

_**freddie benson: **Curious? Well then, may I be curious too?_

_**Sam Puckett: **What?_

_**freddie benson: **Who do you like? I mean, who's the person you're crushing on?_

Sam scoffed inwardly. She couldn't tell Freddie. It was a big risk.

_**freddie benson: **Is it that Scott guy from band class? _

Sam stared blankly at the monitor, then began typing.

_**Sam Puckett: **Maybe._

_**freddie benson: **Doubtful, are we?_

_**Sam Puckett: **Like you care._

_**freddie benson: **Tell me._

_**Sam Puckett: **No way. You're a dork._

_**freddie benson: **So what?_

_**Sam Puckett: **I hate dorks._

_**freddie benson: **I hate obnoxious bullies, but you don't hear ME complaining when you ask me about Rachel._

_**Sam Puckett: **Fine, fine._

Sam frowned at the computer screen. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. It's always about her, isn't it?

_**freddie benson: **So?_

_**Sam Puckett: **I can't tell exactly. No, it ain't Scott._

_**freddie benson: **Who? Tell me everything._

_**Sam Puckett: **You won't understand._

_**freddie benson: **Don't be stupid. I'll try to._

_**Sam Puckett: **Let's just say that this guy I like... Well, I thought he was there for me. I thought I've finally stopped waiting for him. But I'm wrong. Well, I think I'm wrong. He's still keeping me waiting, and I don't think he'll ever come back to me. It's not like he was mine to begin with._

_**freddie benson: **....You sound like those cheesy romance movies._

_**Sam Puckett: **And you sound like you need a good beating._

_**freddie benson: **I don't understand what you meant by what you said, though._

_**Sam Puckett: **Don't try to. It's better that way. You'll ruin your life if you do._

Freddie paused in front of his computer.

_**freddie benson: **Sam, are you okay? You sound... odd._

_**Sam Puckett: **It's nothing. I'm okay, I suppose_

_**freddie benson: **Well, I hope you're alright. Listen, I have to go. I need to sleep. Mom will kill me._

_**Sam Puckett: **:) Sure. Goodnight, dork._

_**freddie benson: **Night, Puckett._

Sam resisted the incredibly strong urge to type, "I love you" before Freddie got offline. She felt down. At least, she finally let Freddie know what she felt, except that he had no clue that she was talking him. She went to play random games afterward.

Freddie, meanwhile, turned off the computer. He was saddened that he didn't squeeze out even a word from Sam that she liked him. At least, he thought he didn't. Rachel was kind, yeah, but somehow, he felt he needed Sam. Sam knew that Freddie will never like her the way she liked him_._ It was just too good to be true.

* * *

**A/N: **And that ends the story. Based on this night's events. A chat between me and someone and I ended up doing what Sam did. RnR please. :)


End file.
